1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a solar power generation system having a backup inverter, and more particularly to enable the solar power generation system to easily start the backup inverter, the solar power generation system has N number of solar panels, N number of inverters and at least one backup inverter. When each inverter is normally operated, each of the solar panels will supply power to each of the inverters; when the X-th inverter is faulted, the X-th solar panel will supply power to the backup inverter.
2. Description of Related Art
A first prior-art is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,004,117, the first prior-art disclosed each of panels can connect an independent AC module which is alone used, each of the AC modules has an inverter. But the first prior-art is not provided with the starting function of backup inverter, when any inverter is faulted, there is a long time of power break-off. Moreover, the first prior-art is not suitable for use to a large solar power generation system, because of the transportation of large backup inverter is difficult, the large backup inverter needs many operators to transport it, that will need higher transportation cost, and that will need many maintenance staffs.
A second prior-art is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,994,218, the second prior-art disclosed an AC master redundant mini-inverter is connected to the solar panels of group 1, an off-grid redundant mini-inverter is connected to the solar panels of group 2. But the second prior-art is suitable for use to the technology field of off-grid and mini-inverter, the second prior-art is not suitable for use to the technology field of utility grid and general inverter. Thus, the second prior-art is not suitable for use to a large solar power generation system, and the second prior-art can not solve the replacement problem of large backup inverter.